


Rest Your Head on Me

by Evie_Thameskeepey



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts III, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Short, i think, sleep problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_Thameskeepey/pseuds/Evie_Thameskeepey
Summary: The thought of sleep makes Ventus sick. What if he can't wake up? But rest is what the body needs, and Aqua is able to keep her promise this time.





	Rest Your Head on Me

Fatigue clouded Ventus’s mind. His eyes ached. His stomach was empty, but the thought of food made him nauseous. His body wanted to sleep, but he didn’t want to give in for as long as he could.

“Ven, you should rest,” Aqua said, as they watched the stars out the window.

“Not again. I don’t want to get stuck if I’m not even safe in my dreams.”

Aqua wrapped her arms around him and pulled him near. He let her, and leaned into her chest. Somehow, just being close to her and the scent of lavender in her hair blew a wind of calm through his heart. He had her and Terra too, and they were safer than they had ever been in a long time.

“It’s ok," Aqua spoke up amidst his thoughts. "You'll wake up whenever your body’s ready. It will be like only a moment has passed, because you’ll wake up tomorrow morning, just like you should.”

“I still don’t want to,” Ventus mumbled.

Aqua took a deep breath, and felt him do the same against her chest. “I know. But you’ll feel better when you do,” she said gently.

Ventus grumbled and settled his head against her collar. “You’re warm,” he mumbled quietly.

Aqua paused before she softly admitted, "That's because of you." She ran her hand through his hair until his breathing became even, and his heart beat peacefully.

“You’re going to be fine, and I’ll be here to wake you up tomorrow.” Aqua renewed her promise, and thanked whatever star above that allowed her to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. 
> 
> I have trouble getting myself to sleep sometimes. Unfortunately, I don't have Aqua to help me, but I do have melatonin. I hope you're able to find something that helps you if you have trouble sleeping.


End file.
